Entre paille et taches
by Eva-Gothika
Summary: Law et Luffy sont embarqués sur le même navire. Leur destination : Dressrosa. Qui sait ce qui pourrait bien leur arriver là-bas. Alors ils décident de passer au moins une dernière nuit ensemble.


**Me revoici avec un petit OS qui fait suite à Une éticelle mais qui peut aussi parfaitement se lire indépendemment :)**

**Je l'ai déjà dit mais je suis toujours à la recherche d'un(e) bêta alors si une âme généreuse pouvait se manifester, je lui en serai gré ^^**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

J'étais sur le pont arrière de Sunny. Je m'accoudai sur la rambarde, plongeant mes yeux dans l'étendue bleue s'étendant jusqu'à l'horizon, laissant mes pensées voler vers ma confidente de toujours. J'étais seul, cherchant quelques secondes de r épit, fuyant quelques temps cette animation perpétuelle régnant à bord.

Nous n'allions pas tarder à accoster sur Dressrosa d'après cette chère navigatrice, j'ai nommé Nami. Ce n'était pas que je ne la portais pas dans mon cœur mais je la trouvais un peu trop… curieuse. Qu'elle se méfie de moi, je peux comprendre. Après tout, je suis un pirate très recherché, anciennement membre des shichibukai et à la réputation sanglante et cruelle. Oui, j'ai dit anciennement parce que je doutais que le gouvernement tolérât encore mes agissements après avoir été mis au courant de ma récente alliance avec les chapeaux de paille. Mais bon, ce n'était pas très grave, ce n'était pas comme si je ne savais pas me défendre. J'y trouvais mon compte, certes, mais je pourrai très bien m'en passer. Je sentais l'excitation montait en moi à chaque centimètre parcouru qui me rapprochait un peu plus de ma cible. J'allais enfin avoir ma revanche et je n'allais pas faire dans la dentelle…Oh non !

Je devais bien avouer que, bien que je reste impassible et calme, ne laissant en aucun cas transparaitre mon impatience, comme si j'étais seul maitre de la situation, il n'empêche que j'attendais également cette rencontre avec appréhension. Après tout, je savais mieux que quiconque présent sur ce navire de quoi était capable notre ennemi. Il était rusé et fourbe. Cependant, je m'étais assez laissé faire comme cela. Cette fois-ci, ce sera lui qui n'en réchappera pas !

Je sentis une peau effleurer mon cou, me sortant de mes pensées funestes et colorées de rouge écarlates. Je me tournai vers le possesseur de ses doigts baladeurs, un sourire mutin se dessinant sur mes lèvres. Car, oui, je n'avais aucun doute sur l'identité de cette personne. Après tout, il n'y avait que deux types de personnes pouvant se permettre ce geste : un fou à forte tendance suicidaire ou un intime. La première catégorie était rare, les gens n'osant pas trop s'approcher de moi (on se demande bien pourquoi) tandis que la seconde formée un cercle très réduit constitué de… Bah de moins d'une dizaine d'individu. Et encore, un geste pareil, venant de la part de l'un de mes hommes ne serait pas resté impuni… Donc, ça ne pouvait être que Luffy.

Et enfin, lorsque je pivotai, mon regard fut attiré par un chapeau de paille s'agitant sous mon nez et mes yeux rencontrèrent une autre paire chocolat. Ses yeux seuls me donnaient envie de rire et de sourire et me réchauffaient le cœur et l'âme. Sans parler de grand sourire en disant long sur l'humeur contagieuse de son propriétaire. Ahhh… Je ne le dirai pas tous les jours et le premier qui va le répéter je le découpe en rondelle compris ? mais je l'aimais tellement ce crétin de capitaine élastique.

Je laissai une de mes mains s'égarer sur ce visage que j'avais découvert et redécouvert au point d'en connaître les moindres lignes et ce malgré le laps de temps que nous avait offert le destin et qui s'était révélé être bien trop court à mon goût. J'aurais aimé pouvoir en profiter plus. Ne serait-ce que quelques jours de plus… Cependant, l'on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie. De toute manière, je pouvais toujours ma consoler en me disant que nous aurions tout le temps que nous désirerons une fois Doflamingo mis hors d'état de nuire.

Pourtant, à chaque fois que je pensais cela, cette satanée petite voix était dans le coin pour me rappeler qu'il était toujours possible qu'il n'y ait pas de « lendemain ». Je ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute mais, pour une fois, j'avais peur. Peur pour lui. Peur de ce que le destin lui prévoyait. Peur de le perdre… C'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais accepter de concevoir. Il m'avait fallu bien trop de temps pour me remettre de la perte du « grand-frère », ce n'était pas pour perdre le petit aussi.

Dans ces moments-ci, je ressentais toujours le besoin de le savoir près de moi, dans mes bras, de le serrer contre ma peau, contre mon cœur, jusqu'à ce que nous ne formions plus qu'un. Après tout, n'étions-nous pas de moitiés d'une seule et même entité désormais ?

D'ailleurs, en ce moment, Luffy me fixait avec patience, ayant certainement compris que je m'étais abimé dans mes pensées. Je souris, un peu, et l'attirai contre moi, refermant la prise de mes bras autour de sa taille. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, y déposant de tendres baisers chastes, sans une once d'impureté. Luffy gloussa un peu. C'est cela que d'être chatouilleux, quoi que je ne fusse pas sûr que cela lui déplût. J'aimais entendre le son délicat de sa voix se répercuter sur mes tympans, cela me faisait tellement de bien.

Je ne savais pas si nous étions seuls. Je ne savais pas si le reste de l'équipage était dans les parages ou non mais cela m'étais égal. Je ne cherchai nullement à me cacher. De toute façon, avec un amant pareil, soit aussi peu discret, j'aurais bien pu tenter n'importe quoi que cela se serait quand même su partout. Si son équipage devait l'apprendre, autant que ce soit de cette manière plutôt que nous ne fussions trahis par des paroles maladroites dont Luffy avait le secret. Après tout, le crédit apporté aux actes est bien supérieure que celui apporté aux paroles.

Il m'arrivait de me demander pourquoi n'avions-nous pas déjà eu droit à certaines réflexions de la part de certains membres. J'étais pourtant persuadé que certains savaient. Comme Robin. Ou Zoro. Pour la première, cela se voyait aux regards pleins de malices qu'elle nous lançait mais je la savais respectueuse et réfléchie, d'où le fait qu'elle n'ait pas encore parlé. Par contre, pour le second, je ne savais pas. Pourtant s'était écrit sur son visage qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose : m'éloigner de son capitaine à coup de sabres et m'envoyer rejoindre les poissons. Alors, s'il refusait à ce point cette relation, pourquoi ne pas tout faire pour la gâcher ? Quels étaient réellement ses sentiments à l'égard de Luffy ? Etaient-ils suffisamment forts pour qu'il ne veuille pas le faire souffrir ? Dans ce cas, c'était un rival !

Bref, je n'avais pas envie de me pencher sur ces sujets déplaisants pour le moment. Pas quand ce stupide homme élastique que j'aimais tant se serrait plus fort contre moi, cherchant à se lover contre mon torse. Je l'accueillis avec plaisir, resserrant mon étreinte autour de son corps. L'une de mes mains délaissa pourtant ses hanches accueillantes pour venir jouer avec les mèches rebelles cachées sous ce si célèbre chapeau de paille. Il émit une légère plainte lorsque je me permis de lui ôter le célèbre susnommé. Je ne pus retenir un petit rire discret devant son comportement tellement gamin. Pourtant, je le comprenais, refusant moi aussi que quiconque ne pose ses salles pattes sur mon si précieux bonnet. Cependant, il ne pipa plus mot à partir du moment où il croisa mes billes d'acier en fusion qui devaient être emplies de douceur et de ce genre de niaiseries. Cela me dégoûtait mais pourtant, je ne pouvais rien y faire. Ce gamin m'avait rendu chamallow et j'avais depuis longtemps cessé de me battre contre mes sentiments indéniables.

Il m'envoya un de ses sourires si communicatifs qui avaient longtemps orné sa prime. Je lui répondis par un baiser tendre que je déposai sur ses lèvres sucrées et douces. Je ne me lassais jamais de les dévorer. Il me le rendit avec la même ardeur et la même passion, enroulant ses bars autour de mon cou. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et entamèrent un ballet sensuel dont elles avaient désormais l'habitude mais dont nous nous délections à chaque fois. J'explorais avec frénésie la cavité buccale de mon amant, lui faisant de même.

Je sentais une douce et agréable chaleur se répandre dans tout mon être. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le serrer ainsi contre moi et le couvrir de baisers pour toujours mais, malgré tout mon amour, ça ne me satisfaisait pas. J'avais besoin de plus. Je voulais, lui…

Je brisais donc le baiser, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens où la luxure prenait déjà le dessus sur cette candeur qui lui était propre. Je ne pus retenir pervers. Que voulez-vous, les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure.

Je laissai mes mains glissaient sur ce torse marquait par le passé et offert aux yeux de tous. Je caressai les pectoraux fermes, m'attardant quelques secondes sur les tétons déjà à moitiés durs, lui arrachant un soupir, avant de m'occuper de cette cicatrice qui lui barrait le torse. Cette croix, je le savais, était une zone particulièrement sensible chez Luffy. Comme pour apporter la confirmation de mes dires, à peine le frôlai-je que des frissons parcoururent son corps. Mon sourire s'agrandit. J'aimais le taquiner, même si cela peut paraître sadique.

A mon humble avis, son visage n'était jamais plus beau et excitant que quand il en venait à se mordre la lèvre inférieure à s'en faire saigner pour ne laisser échapper aucun son suspect, ses joues rougies par le plaisir et ses yeux mi-clos où pouvaient se lire un désir brûlant et une luxure sans nom.

Je le regardai. Nous n'en étions pas encore là mais ses joues commençaient déjà à prendre quelques couleurs et l'innocence avait quasiment entièrement déserté son regard. Mes caresses se firent donc plus appuyées sur cette ancienne plaie dont j'avais pris soin. Luffy hoqueta. Je ne pus retenir un petit rire moqueur, m'attirant un soi-disant regard noir de mon amant. Cependant, il manquait cruellement de détermination. Comment pourrait-il être capable de m'en vouloir alors que je lui faisais, aux vues de ses réactions, tant de bien ?

Je glissai ma tête dans son cou, y déposant des baisers papillons avant de soudainement m'affairer à lui laisser un joli suçon, mordant et suçant cette peau si douce. Je m'attirai un hoquet de surprise qui se mua pourtant en soupir de contentement sous les attaques de mes lèvres et mains expertes. Une fois arrivé à la clavicule, je l'embrassai tendrement avant d'entamer mon ascension vers son visage. J'embrassai son cou, léchant sensuellement les quelques marques légères de morsure avant de venir baiser cette mâchoire aux contours encore un peu enfantin. Puis, je m'attaquai à l'une de ses oreilles, en mordant délicatement le lobe, une zone érogène chez Luffy. Je finis par venir embrasser ses joues, ayant une petite attention particulière pour cette cicatrice sous son œil avant d'enfin prendre de nouveau possession de ses lèvres si tentatrices.

Je l'embrassai à pleine bouche, mes mains continuant de caresser son torse. J'obtins ainsi un gémissement qui mourut dans ma bouche. Au bout de quelques longues minutes de baisers passionnés, Luffy commença à manquer d'air, mes divers assauts lui coupant régulièrement le souffle. Il se débattit légèrement et je consentis à casser le baiser. Luffy prit alors une grande inspiration avant de soupir d'aise, plongeant sa tête dans mon cou pour m'embrasser. Je ne pouvais nier que c'était plus qu'agréable. Mes mains dévièrent sous sa chemise pour caresser doucement son dos.

Je pris pourtant son visage entre mes doigts, le forçant à plonger son regard dans le mien. La vue me ravit. Ses joues étaient maintenant d'une belle couleur rouge, ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient enflées par notre dernier échange et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. De plus, je pouvais sentir son cœur battre plus vite que la normale contre mon torse et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme irrégulier de sa respiration. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser de nouveau. J'aimais tellement le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. De mes mains, j'entrepris de débarrasser mon amant de sa chemise pourpre de toute manière quasiment inutile puisque toujours grande ouverte. L'exhibitionnisme devait encore être un facteur héréditaire…

Bref, cette belle chemise fit connaissance avec le plancher recouvert d'herbe du Sunny. Ça ne lui fera pas de mal de rencontrer un autre plancher que celui de la chambre de Luffy. Je fis de nouveau courir mes mains sur ce buste qui m'appelait. Cependant, elles ne s'y attardèrent pas longtemps, laissant bien vite place à mes lèvres avides et ma langue taquine.

Je commençai d'abord par m'en prendre à ses tétons, après avoir dévalé son cou et sa clavicule. J'en mordillai un, le léchant, le suçant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit totalement durci sous mes lèvres. Puis, je m'occupai de l'autre. Il ne faudrait pas faire de jaloux ! Sous ce traitement, Luffy ne put retenir quelques soupirs et gémissements, bien qu'ils ne soient trop étouffés à mon goût. Une fois cela fait, je laissai ma langue glisser entre les deux pectoraux, ce qui eut le don de faire frémir le corps sous mes doigts.

Je sentis les mains de Luffy faire voler mon bonnet, qui atterrit miraculeusement à côté du chapeau de paille. J'ai bien dit miraculeusement car on sait tous que Luffy n'est pas franchement le pro du tir… Bref, je ne me posai pas vraiment trop de question sur la destination finale de mon précieux bonnet tacheté car une paire de mains élastiques se glissa dans mes courts cheveux noirs, captant mon attention.

Je posai donc mes yeux sur le visage rougissant de mon amant pendant que de ma langue je m'attaquais à cette cicatrice en forme de croix. Les yeux de Luffy étaient habités d'un éclat brillant que je ne pouvais ignorer. Cette étincelle qui m'avait tellement marquée et qui me plaisait tant. Ce fut donc avec un sourire enthousiaste aux lèvres que je me remis à ma dégustation.

La peau frémissait sous mes coups de langues réitérés, arrachant quelques plaintes que Luffy tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler, commençant à s'attaquer les lèvres, ce qui m'excita grandement. Mes mains jouaient innocemment avec le ruban jaune entourant les hanches de mon aimé. Après avoir décrété que je l'avais suffisamment torturé comme cela pour l'instant, ma langue se fraya un chemin au milieu des abdominaux joliment dessiné qui se contractaient et se décontractaient sous mes caresses. Je fis une halte au niveau de son nombril, y glissant ma langue sensuellement en plongeant mon regard brillant de désir dans celui plus que réceptif de Luffy. Je pense que cet acte ne laissait lieu à aucun quelconque quiproquo. J'avais envie de lui et je comptais bien le prendre.

Ma langue continua sa descente jusqu'à se retrouver bloquer par la barrière plus que gênante de vêtements.

Vous l'aurais compris, pour que je pusse atteindre ce niveau de l'anatomie du brun, il fallait forcément que je me fusse pencher. Je me trouvais donc à genoux devant le capitaine des chapeaux de paille. Une position, vous en conviendrez, plus qu'explicite. Me léchant sensuellement les babines tout en continuant de fixer ces deux prunelles chocolat, je tirai d'un geste habile et délibérément lent sur le tissu coloré entourant les hanches de Luffy.

Alors que j'allais m'attaquer à son short, lorsqu'un raclement de gorge qui se voulait discret tout en étant distinct m'interrompit, me forçant à suspendre mon geste. Je fus assez agacé par cette interruption soudaine et non désirée. Je me tournai donc lentement vers la présence intruse, mon visage ayant recouvert son maque d'impassibilité mais mes yeux exprimant tout mon agacement et ma frustration. Certes, il est vrai que nous sommes encore sur le pont, soit exposés à tous les regards mais quiconque que fût cette personne, elle aurait pu avoir l'amabilité et la délicatesse de passer son chemin sans se soucier de la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Une fois en face de la présence gêneuse, je reconnus immédiatement Nico Robin. Un sourire amusé accompagné d'une pointe de ruse ornait son visage. Elle ne semblait nullement choquée ou même surprise, ce qui confirmait mon hypothèse précédente.

« Vous me voyez navrée de voir interrompre, mais je pensais qu'il serait peut-être mieux pour nous tous que vous alliez régler cela ailleurs, dit-elle sur un ton nullement désolé.

_Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour nous mais nous nous passerons de ta prévoyance, ne pus-je m'empêcher sur un ton froid et cassant. »

Nous nous affrontions du regard. Je ne désirais pas baisser les yeux le premier mais je me sentais toujours bien trop à l'étroit dans mon jean et mon impossibilité de finir ce que j'avais commencé me frustrer au plus haut point. Je lâchai un soupir las avant de me relever. Je fis réapparaitre mon bonnet et le vissai sur ma tête, cachant mes yeux. J'attrapai Luffy par le poignet et l'entrainai à ma suite. Heureusement que c'était un homme élastique sinon il n'aurait pas revu ses affaires avant un certain temps et m'aurait surement boudé de l'avoir séparé si longtemps de son précieux chapeau de paille. Cette petite scène en amusa au moins une à l'entente du rire de Robin.

Je ne savais pas vraiment où aller. Après tout, allez chercher un peu d'intimité sur ce bateau et avec un équipage qui ignorait certainement le sens du mot « intimité » ! Finalement, un éclair de géni passa dans mon esprit. J'avançai à grand pas jusqu'à arriver devant une porte que j'ouvris peut-être un peu trop fortement. Tant pis, si Francky désirait tenir quelqu'un responsable, il n'aurait qu'à aller s'entretenir avec Robin.

En faisant interruption de façon aussi brutale dans la petite pièce, je m'attirai le regard apeuré et interrogateur du petit renne en pleine préparation de remèdes en tous genres. Je plantai mon regard dur dans ses grands yeux et lui dit sans détournement :

« Chopper, j'ai besoin que tu me laisses l'infirmerie pour quelques temps.

Le pauvre renne était perdu, ne comprenant pas franchement ce que j'avais de si important à faire étant donné que personne à bord ne semblait souffrir d'aucun maux. Enfin, c'est ce de quoi notre petit médecin était convaincu jusqu'à ce qu'il remarquât la présence de Luffy.

_Oh, Luffy, tu es blessé ! Ça ne va pas ! Vite, un médecin ! Appelez un médecin ! Ah, mais c'est moi le médecin ! Laisse-moi t'examiner…

J'étais exaspéré par le jeu du médecin de bord. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Je fis pourtant un gros effort pour ne pas envoyer bouler sèchement et radicalement le pauvre petit Chopper.

_Ne t'inquiète pas Chopper, je vais m'en charger. Ce n'est rien de grave. Juste la cicatrice de Luffy qui le tire, affirma i-je en attirant le susnommé et en laissant courir mon doigt sur cette croix ornant son torse.

Bien sûr, la réaction de mon amant ne se fit pas attendre et il lâcha un gémissement. Je devais avouer que je comptais sur la naïveté du renne pour qu'il interprète ce son comme étant une plainte de douleur et non un quelconque son émis sous le coup du plaisir. Apparemment, Chopper était bien aussi innocent que je le pensais.

_Je vois mais peut-être pourrais-je t'aider. Je suis médecin après tout et j'ai appris pleins de nouveaux remèdes durant ces deux dernières années.

_Je ne doute nullement de tes capacités Chopper mais c'est mon travail. Tu n'étais pas présent et ta présence sera plus une gêne qu'autre chose. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais prendre soin de ton cher capitaine, dis-je en envoyant à ce dernier un regard lubrique.

_Bien, désolé, s'excusa inutilement le petit renne en sortant de la pièce. »

Cette réaction me rappela automatiquement un certain ours blanc me servant d'oreiller. Il me manquait… Bref, j'avais plus important à faire.

Une fois seul, je verrouillai la porte, ne laissant aucune issue possible à Luffy. Je me retournai vers ce dernier, lui volant un nouveau baiser tout en le poussant vers le lit d'auscultation. La pièce n'étant pas très grande, il n'eut pas à reculer trop longtemps avant que ses mollets n'entrassent en contact avec le métal du lit et qu'il ne tombât, mettant fin à notre baiser. Dans le mouvement, il lâcha ses affaires, qui firent connaissance avec un sol jusque-là inconnu. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour elles connaitront tous les sols de ce navire par cœur… Ses mains m'ôtèrent mon bonnet pour revenir s'aventurer dans mes courts cheveux de jais.

Je m'allongeai sur lui, le surplombant de toute ma hauteur. Un sourire pervers avait repris place sur mes lèvres. J'allais enfin pouvoir savourer mon petit capitaine. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de laisser ma bouche reprendre son exploration là où elle l'avait laissée. Pas que je fusse lassé de son torse, non, mais je voulais plus.

Je tirai donc une dernière fois sur le ruban jaune, l'envoyant valser dans la pièce avant que mes dents ne vinssent s'occuper du bouton du short. Ce dernier ne résista guère longtemps. Je lançai un regard aguicheur à Luffy tandis que je faisais lentement descendre le tissu le long de ses cuisses fermes. Sous le boxer noir, je ne pouvais qu'apprécier l'état d'excitation de mon amant, la bosse déformant le tissu étant plus que proéminente. Je fis glisser cette dernière barrière de tissu se dressant entre moi et l'objet de mes désirs.

Une fois cela fait, je pus admirer le membre plus que réveillé de chapeau de paille. Je laissai mes mains fraiches glissaient sur son aine, contournant son membre gorgé de plaisir pour aller caresser ses cuisses. Je le sentis frissonner à cause de la différence de température. Pendant que mes mains le titillaient, je soufflais sur sa verge tendue, le sourire aux lèvres. Il eut un soubresaut. Apparemment, au vu de l'étincelle de pure luxure qui transparaissait dans ses yeux, il était assez impatient que je m'occupe de lui. Bien. Il suffisait de demander.

Je déposai de doux baiser sur son aine avant de venir lécher son gland que je savais sensible. Il gémit. Je remontai l'une de mes mains pour commencer à appliquer un mouvement de va-et-vient sur sa longueur. Je m'acharnai sur le petit bout de chair sous ma langue comme si cela était le met le plus exquis qui puisse exister en ce bas monde. Le pauvre beau brun sous moi commença à se débattre, tentant d'échapper à ma douce torture. Ce n'était pourtant que le commencement.

Laissant ma main rejoindre l'autre entre ses cuisses, les deux coquines partirent à la conquête du postérieur tant apprécié. Pendant ce temps, ma langue passa sur tout le long du sexe de Luffy, s'attardant à certains endroits particulier, suivant le tracé des veines palpitantes avant de finalement engloutir cette verge si tentante en entier dans ma bouche. Le corps élastique sous moi s'arqua sous la surprise.

Je suçais ardemment le membre gorgé de sang tout en laissant mes doigts se frayaient un chemin entre les deux petites fesses de Luffy. D'ailleurs, ce dernier commençait à s'agiter sous moi. En lui lançant un regard, je remarquai ses pommettes joliment colorées de pourpre, ses yeux clos et il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas être trop bruyant. Cette expression me fit fondre. Je sentis ses mains affirmer un peu plus encore leur poigne sur mes cheveux. J'avais terriblement envie de le prendre sur le champ mais je tenais trop à lui pour oser le brutaliser de cette manière.

N'empêche que j'avais trop chaud. J'abandonnai donc mes occupations quelques secondes pour retirer mon haut, m'attirant un gémissement de mécontentement qui me fit plus rire qu'autre chose. Une fois mon haut laissé une nouvelle fois aux bons soins des affaires de Luffy, je ravalais le membre de Luffy, lui arrachant un gémissement qu'il ne put étouffer. Il vint glisser ses

Je pénétrai un doigt dans l'intimité du capitaine. Ce dernier sembla passer inaperçu, ne lui apportant pas le moindre inconfort. Je me permis donc d'en rajouter un second. Là, Luffy se tendit légèrement. Je mis encore plus de passion et d'acharnement dans l'exécution de ma tâche, accélérant mes mouvements buccaux, voulant lui faire ressentir le minimum d'inconfort possible. J'exécutai des mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre les chairs contractaient autour de mes doigts. Puis, je cherchai un point bien particulier, tâtonnant dans les profondeurs de l'intimité de mon amant.

Quand, je l'eux trouvé, cela se fit immédiatement ressentir. Les parois de chairs se resserrèrent autour de mes doigts, la verge de Luffy vibra entre mes lèvres et ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement de pur plaisir qu'il ne put contenir. Je savais qu'à ce rythme il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Je frôlai alors de nouveau ce cher petit organe qui procurait tant de plaisir, désirant le faire monter au septième ciel.

Le souffle de Luffy était devenu erratique et sa tête avait basculé dans l'oreiller. Son corps se recouvrait lentement mais surement d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Sa bouche, entrouverte, laissait désormais passer toutes sortes de sons plus indécents les uns que les autres. Je me sentais désagréablement à l'étroit dans mon jean. Ma propre érection commençant à se faire quelque peu douloureuse.

Comme je l'avais pensé, je sentis bientôt tout le corps de mon amant se tendre et se cambrer tandis qu'il pressait ma tête un peu plus contre lui et qu'il se libérait dans ma bouche dans un cri d'extase plus sonore que les autres. J'avalais toute la substance blanche sans sourciller. Je me léchai les lèvres, me redressant pour contempler Luffy. Il reprenait lentement conscience, abandonnant progressivement les brumes de son précédent orgasme.

Il rouvrit lentement les paupières, me lançant un regard tendre. Puis, il m'embrassa, ce que j'appréciai. Ce qui me fit encore plus plaisir ce fut qu'il prît les devants et déboutonnât mon jean, s'affairant à libérer la preuve visuelle et plus que visible de mon envie de lui. Il inversa nos positions et me chevaucha. L'idée de me laisser faire ne me déplaisait absolument pas… Je comptais même bien en profiter.

Une fois mes dernières affaires ayant rejointes les autres qui les attendaient avec impatience, Luffy glissa ses mains sur mon torse. Il me lança un regard brûlant, baissant sa tête vers mon corps pour venir redessiner de sa langue et de ses lèvres mon dernier tatouage. Je frissonnai sous ce contact chaud et humide.

Ses mains dévalèrent mon corps, saisissant ma verge impatiente et y appliquant un léger va-et-vient. Je grognai, désirant plus que cela. Apparemment, mon comportement quelque peu puéril amusa ce baka capitaine. Ah oui, il allait voir celui-ci ! Il délaissa vite mon torse, se glissant entre mes abdos avant de venir enduire mon membre de sa salive. Tout comme lui, je n'imaginais pas mettre la main sur un quelconque lubrifiant ici, ayant eus un aperçu de l'innocence du petit renne n charge de cette pièce.

Une fois mon membre entièrement couvert, Luffy se suréleva, s'appuyant d'une main sur mon torse tandis que de l'autre il guidait mon membre envieux vers son entrée serrée. Il me fit lentement pénétrer en lui. Il laissa passer une légère et furtive étincelle de douleur. Je le laissai prendre son temps. Je soupirai d'aise une fois qu'il m'eut entièrement pris en lui. C'était tellement bon de se retrouver dans cet antre chaud et serré. Je refreinai pourtant mes instincts de pilonner sa pauvre prostate immédiatement, le laissant s'habituer à ma présence.

Pour l'aider, je déposai une multitude de baisers papillons dans son cou, laissant mes mains jouer avec ses deux petits bouts de chairs rosées. Il respira profondément, plongeant son regard dans le mien et hocha la tête, signe qu'il était prêt.

Il se mit alors en mouvement. Je ne retins pas mes gémissements de plaisir, dévorant le corps au-dessus de moi qui descendait et remontait le long de ma verge. Luffy haletait et gémissait. Il avait fermé les paupières pour apprécier au mieux les sensations qui devaient se répandre dans son corps comme dans le mien.

La température ambiante augmentait à chaque mouvement que Luffy exécutait. L'air s'emplissait de l'odeur lourde de sexe qui vous fait tourner la tête. Nos multiples gémissements se répercutaient sur les murs. Je sentais ma poitrine se soulevait de manière de plus en plus désordonnée. Le battement de mon cœur palpitant résonnait à mes tempes, ne me laissant plus que seulement apprécier les délectables sons qu'émettait Luffy. La sueur coulait sur nos corps échauffés et finement entrelacés.

Mes mains prirent naturellement place sur les hanches de mon aman, l'invitant à accélérer la cadence. Cependant, soumis aux vagues de plaisir le submergeant, il n'en était plus capable. Je repris donc le dessus, soulevant le bassin de Luffy, me permettant ainsi de m'enfoncer encore plus profondément en lui. Je cherchai à atteindre son « point G ». But que je ne tardai pas à atteindre. Luffy, émit un gémissement qui se mua en cri. Je souris au travers de mes grognements de plaisir.

Luffy criait désormais sous chacun de mes coups, ses bars s'accrochant à mon cou comme si sa vie ne dépendait. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient à chaque coup de butoir un peu plus dans ma peau. Aux bords de ses yeux, je remarquais que des larmes perlaient. Je me penchais sur lui pour les essuyer d'un coup de langue avant d'échanger un baiser passionné mais bref avec lui. Je pressai mon corps un peu plus contre lui.

Tandis qu'une de mes mains restait obstinément accrochée au bassin de Luffy, l'autre s'aventura vers le membre de nouveau érigé de mon amant. Je lui appliquai un mouvement de va-et-vient que je calquai sur mes mouvements de bassin. Luffy enfonça ses ongles dans ma peau plus fort, me griffant jusqu'au sang. En retour, je lui mordillai les lèvres, goûtant son sang par la même occasion.

Luffy se cambra plus violement, rejetant soudainement sa tête en arrière, criant mon nom tandis que ses chairs se resserraient brusquement sur moi, me faisant grogner de plaisir. Nous jouissions ensemble. Luffy se répandit sur nos torses étroitement serrés tandis que je me libérai au plus profond de son être. Je gémis son nom avant de lui mordre l'épaule.

Nous nous effondrâmes, fauchés par la violence de notre orgasme. Nous tentions de reprendre nos souffles. Quand mon orgasme foudroyant me le permit, je quittai le corps de mon petit brun et m'allongeai à ses côtés. Je l'attirai contre moi, le serrant contre moi. Lui, il attrapa comme il put la fine couverture blanche pour nous couvrir un minimum.

Nos souffles revinrent doucement mais sûrement à la normale. Nos jambes s'entremêlèrent étroitement tandis que je resserrais la prise sur son corps élastique. Je lui murmurai un « Je t'aime » à l'oreille, déposant un baiser chaste sur le haut de son front. Etonnant donné qu'il sombrait déjà dans les bras accueillants de Morphée, j'eus, pour toute réponse, le fait qu'il vînt nicher sa tête dans mon cou, comme un chaton, m'embrassant tendrement avant de s'abandonner entièrement au sommeil. Je pris exemple sur lui, pour une fois, et laissai Morphée m'emportait avec lui aussi.

Deux corps finement entrelacés s'abandonnaient au sommeil sous la douce et bienveillante présence d'un chapeau de paille et d'un bonnet blanc tacheté de noir tandis que, du pont du bateau dont lequel reposaient les deux amants, le profil d'une île se dessinait à l'horizon, apportant son lot d'aventures mais également de dangers capables de mettre en péril notre couple innocemment assoupi…

* * *

**Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais mis bien plus de temps à écrire ce OS mais en fait c'est tout simplement parce qu'il est plus long que ce que j'avais écrit précédement ! Oui, j'ai vraiment deux de tens quand je m'y mets.**

**Bref, si vous laissiez une petite review, ce serait aimable et j'en serai très contente :D**

**Bonne nuit et à la prochaine! **


End file.
